


Oh, What a Night

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Starfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Nesta and Elain’s first Starfall, the two celebrating in different ways.





	Oh, What a Night

****Starfall.

One of the most significant events in the Night Court, especially in Velaris. It was particularly exciting this year because it would be Nesta and Elain’s first experience with the celebration, something Feyre was going completely overboard with. Alongside a thrilled Mor and a very reluctant Amren, she had dragged Elain and Nesta all over the city to find dresses. It had only taken  _a few_ hours but each young lady had walked out with a masterpiece of a dress, surely going to knock the socks off their intended targets.

The Archeron sisters were finally able to do something they hadn’t before: get ready for a party together. Though Elain had always enjoyed the parties she hosted while she was a human, Nesta had never bothered to partake in them and Feyre hadn’t even been there.

But now, they were together. Now, they could enjoy doing sisterly things. They had survived poverty, a war, their father’s death, and now had friends and family and a whole city to celebrate it with. They would make the most of it.

Elain, who had very specific plans for the night was a blushing, bubbling ball of excitement while Nesta, who normally avoided situations like this altogether, was more relaxed than anyone had ever seen her. With the help of Nuala and Cerridwen, the sisters chose to get ready in the House of Wind to save them the trouble of being flown up there.

Of the three, Elain was the first to step back, cheeks flushed as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen to have her hair done in a half-up-half down do, letting it fall in loose curls on her shoulders and down her back. The dress she had chosen was beautiful; light pink, flowy, with lovely flowers that she hoped Lucien would appreciate.

“What do you think?”

Elain’s timid question had her sisters turning to see her finished look and smiles of approval bloomed on their faces.

“Lucien’s going to _die._ ” Feyre gushed and Elain blushed.

“You don’t think it’s too...booby?”

“That’s exactly why he’s going to die.” Nesta said with a snort. “It looks beautiful, Elain. Very you.”

Nesta had opted for a dark red, more conservative dress, though the exposed shoulders did add a little flare to it. She was determined to look as devastating as possible to ensure she left a certain  _someone_ in pieces on the floor. She had gone for a low updo with a few loose strands to frame her face. If the dress didn’t do him in, her exposed neck certainly would.

“You both look gorgeous!” Feyre said with a wide smile, her own dress twirling around her. “I’m so excited for your first Starfall! You girls will love it.”

“Your excitement is making us excited.” Elain replied with a giggle and Nesta agreed with a nod.

“I look forward to see what all the fuss is about.” her eldest sister said with a small smile.

Feyre smiled again, a softer smile this time and she reached out a hand to each sister and squeezed. “I am thrilled you’re here with me and we’ve been given this time to be together. To  _live_...I love you.”

“We love you too, Feyre.” Elain said and quickly leaned in to squeeze her in a hug.

“We’re proud of all you’ve become.” Nesta spoke gently and reached out, lightly brushing a strand of hair out of out of Feyre’s face and the youngest returned a watery smile.

They stood silently for a moment, soaking it all in then Feyre took a deep breath and let out an excited giggle. “Let’s go break some hearts!”

“Am I allowed to break some bones?” Nesta asked playfully and Elain shot Nesta a look.

“I know you mean Lucien! Don’t even think about it.” Elain warned. “Or I’ll tell Cassian how obsessed with him you really are.”

“No matter how obsessed I may or may not be with him, he’ll always be more obsessed with me. I am a goddess.” Nesta replied, her nose in the air and both younger sisters snorted.

The Archeron sisters filed out, with Feyre leading the way. The more they moved, the closer they were to the music, the chatter, and the welcoming buzz that Starfall bought every year. Nesta and Elain’s eyes met and the two shared a smile as Feyre caught sight of Rhys. He was leaning against the top of the staircase, dressed in a fitted black suit with a tie that matched the color of Feyre’s dress, waiting for them. His delighted expression matched his wife’s and he straightened as they stopped in front of him.

“Well don’t you look delicious,  _mate_.” he purred, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. Elain giggled as Nesta made a gagging sound and Feyre turned to give her a playful dirty look. Rhys chuckled. “Elain, lovely as always. Nesta, beautifully terrifying as intended.”

“I’m expecting this party to blow my mind, High Lord.” Nesta said with a chuckle of her own.

“Oh, it sure will.” he promised. “I’m sure there will be at least one or two who will end up stripping and running around.”

“Oh no!” Elain exclaimed with a laugh. “Is that something anyone wants to see?”

“I’m sure if Cassian takes one for the team, they should be a few.” Rhys said with a smirk, his eyes on Nesta and she rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time in a minute. Rhys gave his sister-in-laws a wink then held his arm out for his wife and Feyre looped hers through it, waving to her sisters with a grin.

“Catch you on the dance floor!”

Elain and Nesta waited atop the stairs as the High Lord and Lady descended and were greeted with cheers and applause.

“You know,” Elain began softly, her eyes taking in all the glitz and glamour. “I didn’t think we’d get to experience something like this before...everything seemed so dark for a while.”

“Too dark.” agreed Nesta quietly and she gave Elain a smile. “But they say through darkness comes the light.”

Elain smiled brightly and reached out to squeeze Nesta’s hand and Nesta squeezed back. “I’m happy, Nesta.” she whispered. “I’m happy we’re here. I’m happy we’re safe.”

“And I’m happy you’re happy.” Nesta said, her eyes softening as she took in her sister’s earnest expression. Her gaze turned to find Feyre laughing, already surrounded by people. “I’m happy Feyre’s happy too. We deserve some happiness.”

“We deserve some light.” Elain agreed and Nesta followed her gaze to Lucien at the bottom of the stairs, waiting, his eyes on the commotion around him. It seemed he was as amazed by it all the same way they were. Elain had insisted he wear a formal suit and here he was, dressed in a dark green fitted suit that seemed to make his hair stand out more than usual.

“It seems your light has arrived.” Nesta said with a smirk and Elain giggled softly, blushing. She tugged on Nesta’s hand and the two went down the stairs, Elain going a little faster than Nesta anticipated or wanted.

“Hi.” Elain said shyly and Nesta took a step back, observing the two. Lucien turned and immediately froze at the sight of his mate. His breath had been taken away. He stood motionless for a few seconds, the wind knocked out of him -- frankly, it felt like everything had been knocked out of him.

“Elain.” he breathed, his eyes sparkling in delight and awe. She looked down, smiling and flushed, then met his gaze again.

“Lucien.”

“Nesta. I’m glad we all know each other’s names now.” Nesta stated sarcastically and Lucien shot her a look of contempt that had her chuckling. She reached out, gently patting him on the shoulder. “I’ll give you this night. Don’t do anything stupid or you’ll die a slow, painful death.”

“Thank you for your kindness, oh mighty one.” He replied curtly and Elain stifled a laugh then instantly turned beet red when Nesta shot her a wink and walked away. Lucien immediately turned back to Elain and swallowed, wonderstruck all over again.

“You look stunning, dove.” he whispered and she beamed, then twirled for him.

“Do you like it?” she asked, hands smoothing down the bottom then lightly touched her hair. “I -- I went with flowers. No surprises there.”

Lucien’s eyes darted up and down her body, taking in every inch of her in that dress. The way it settled high on her waist, the way the sheer sleeves gave him peeks of her slender arms, and the highlight for him -- the low-cut front of her dress that gave him much more of Elain’s cleavage than he had seen before.

“How am I supposed to fight off every male who stares at you here?” he said dazed, his fingers trailing from the flowers on her shoulder down her arm. Elain laughed, nudging him lightly.

“You’re not. You’re going to behave or I’ll leave you and go dance with someone else.” she said, sticking her tongue out and Lucien chuckled.

“Fair enough.” he grunted then obnoxiously bowed and held out his hand for her. “Care for a dance, my lady?”

She giggled and playfully curtsied in return then immediately took his hand. “Lead the way, handsome.”

~~

It had taken every inch of Nesta’s willpower to walk away from Elain and Lucien knowing what Elain had planned for the night. Despite her initial reservations, Nesta had caved at the sheer amount of happiness her sister felt with Lucien. She hoped the idiot didn’t mess it up. Starfall or no, she’d skin him alive.

Nesta knew people were staring at her. She had always been a sight to behold but as they parted the way for her with timid smiles, she waited for  _his_  eyes to find her.

She felt him before she saw him and sure enough, as Nesta’s eyes flickered around the room, they met his and time seemed to stop.

The effect she had expected to have on him certainly rang true as he gaped at her. Had Azriel not been standing next to him to catch the glass that had slipped through his fingers with an exasperated look, his slacks would’ve been ruined. Nesta resisted the urge to smirk. She quirked a brow at him then promptly turned, dismissing him entirely, her eyes back to observing the room around her and she gladly accepted champagne from a passing tray.

Rhys had most definitely kept to his promise from earlier. Nesta was impressed by the sheer amount of beauty that surrounded her. It wasn’t just the setting, it was the energy of all the people there. Velaris had become Nesta’s home for a while now and though it had taken some getting used to, she was finally able to experience the better life Feyre had described to her.

This better life included the hulking figure currently making his way over to her and she casually paused in front of the desserts table, as if debating which one to try.

“Aren’t you a tall glass of water.” his voice drawled. “It’s a shame you’re standing here all alone.”

Nesta almost snorted. Of all the things this idiot could’ve said to her. She tilted her head, looking him over. He cleaned up very nicely. Everything about him looked impeccable. His shoulder length hair brushed back, his wings gleaming behind him. His black slacks with his dark red shirt. They were unintentionally, intentionally matching. A game. They always liked to play a game.

“Who said I was alone? I’m surrounded by busybodies everywhere.” she stated lightly and watched him grin. “Do I know you, stranger?”

“I’d like to think so.” he replied, the distance between them smaller now and Nesta was almost overwhelmed by the sheer force of him standing so close. She hated yet loved the impact he had on her.

“Oh?” she asked in an airy tone, her eyes widening comically. “Have we met?”

“Once upon a dream, we have.” Cassian replied and Nesta pursed her lips. What an idiot. He was going to ruin the game with his nauseatingly sugary choice of words.

“Once upon a dream, you say? That doesn’t seem right.” she said, her tone still light as her eyes flickered all over the room indifferently before settling back on his stupid face with his stupid smirk.

“Oh yes.” he confirmed with a serious nod. “Didn’t you know? I’m the man of your dreams, sweetheart.”

“Oh. What boring dreams those must be.” she said with an exaggerated sigh and Cassian grinned widely, his body fully sliding up next to hers now. But Nesta ignored him. She was good at that. She held on for a lot longer than he did and merely stepped an inch to the side, away from him

“My dreams of _you_  are never boring.” he whispered to her and she resisted the urge to bite her lip.

“But you’re a stranger. Why would you be having dreams about me?” Nesta asked, her tone mildly curious as she tilted her head again and his gaze drifted to her exposed shoulders and neck. Good.

Cassian chuckled and then his expression shifted, their little game over as he gave her the awestruck look he had when their eyes had first met. “You look beautiful, Nesta.” he said quietly. “I love the dress on you...the color suits you.”

She had picked the color on purpose to match his siphons. Not that  _he_  needed to know that.

Feyre might have also slipped that he was inclined to favor wearing this color and would surely wear it for the night. Not that he needed to know  _that_  either.

Nesta willed herself not to blush and she gave him a small smile. “I know.” she said. “It’s why I chose it.”

Cassian smirked. “The typical response here would be ‘thank you’, Nes.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not typical then, hm?” she replied, taking a sip from her glass, her eyes back on the sweets. If she stared at him for too long, she would start blushing and then it would all go downhill from there. “You haven’t properly introduced yourself to me, stranger. I expected a bow.”

He snorted and in typical Cassian fashion, exaggerated his bow enough to get those closest around them to stare. He just had to flare out his wings as far as they’d go.

“Lady in Red, your prince charming for the night!” he practically bellowed and Nesta’s lips twitched when he bowed then straightened, extending a hand. “May I have this dance?”

“I just came for the drinks but alright, I suppose.” she replied with a playful huff and downed her glass before setting it on the table and taking his hand. “But after the dance, I want to see the view from up there.”

Nesta pointed to the balcony high above them where couples mingled here and there and Cassian smiled.

“You got it, Nes.” he said, and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. It was then, a light blush colored Nesta’s cheeks and she smiled openly.

It was going to be a great night.

~

Elain had been enjoying the night with Lucien. The two had danced, laughed, and drank. She had shared a dance with Rhys, Cassian, and Azriel then wiggled to the music with Feyre, Mor, and the ever reluctant Amren. Even Nesta had enjoyed dancing, though she liked to pretend no one was watching and none of them would ruin the moment for her.

But every time Lucien left her side, whether to grab them drinks or food or simply to chat with someone, she was annoyed to find females around him. Elain knew that having a mate left you somewhat possessive of them but the feeling had intensified incredibly tonight.

She had planned to accept and seal the bond with him tonight. She had planned it all. Right before the night ended, Elain wanted to give him food and then spend the night together. She had even wore the scandalous lacy underthings Feyre had helped her pick out.

Now, as she watched a beautiful blonde female chat him up, Elain didn’t want to wait. She was well-aware that Lucien was popular and had connections everywhere but he was  _her_  mate and she would be laying claim tonight. Her lips pursed in determination and she  _tried_  not to stomp her way over to where he was.

“Lucien.” she called out sweetly and he immediately turned, smiling brightly. She slid up to him and wrapped her arm around his, lining her body up to his and nodded at the girl. “Hello.”

“Elain, dove. This is Analie, she works at that shop in the Rainbow I told you about the other day, when I was getting Feyre new supplies. Analie, this is my mate, Elain.” he introduced and the girl smiled, nodding her head.

“Yes, our High Lady’s sister.”

“And  _his_ mate.” Elain repeated with a smile wider than necessary. “I’m terribly sorry but do you mind? I needed a word with my  _mate_ , Lucien. Lucien?”

Lucien gave Elain an amused look then grinned. Turning back to Analie, he bowed his head. “If you’ll excuse us.”

When Elain had dragged them a significant distance, her face burning from Lucien’s laughter, she twirled around and crashed her lips against his, finally silencing him. Though he returned the kiss, she felt his smile through it and pulled back, pouting.

“Stop laughing at me.”

“The fact that you’re jealous is very adorable, bunny.” he said, grinning. “Though there’s nothing to be jealous of. You’re easily the most stunning one here not to mention,  _you’re my mate_.”

“Well. Other people don’t seem to know that. I saw how that one girl kept touching you!” Elain quickly objected and he laughed again. “I should have it tattooed on your forehead. MATED in big, fat, black letters.”

“I was actually thinking of having ‘Property of Elain Archeron’ right across my chest here and then just yank the shirt down anytime someone asks.” he said, gesturing to underneath his collarbone. “Thoughts?”

Elain scowled as his lips twitched and she shoved him. As he howled with laughter, her eyes fell on the tables filled with desserts and pastries of all kinds. Swatting him lightly, she went and grabbed the first thing her gaze fell on, a vanilla cupcake, then pushed him towards a more secluded corner and shoved it in his face.

“Eat it.”

He immediately stopped laughing and blinked at her. “Dove?”

“I mean it.” she said then swallowed and lowered the cupcake. “I...I had planned on a more romantic way of doing it. But you’re being annoying so I don’t want to be romantic!”

Lucien broke out in a grin. “Oh, Elain.” he leaned down to kiss her softly. “Are -- are you sure? I don’t want you to rush into it. We have time.”

Elain held up the cupcake and gave him her best determined look. “Eat the damn cupcake, Lucien. Or I will unleash all my rage on the next poor girl that looks at you and I don’t want to be  _that_ girl at a party.”

He laughed then his expression softened at her flushed cheeks. Elain leaned up and he met her half way, their lips locking once more in a sweet kiss before Lucien took the cupcake and practically inhaled it.

Elain watched him, grinning as he chewed and swallowed, pounding on his back when he nearly choked. She watched him lick his lips and bring his hand up to wipe the cream that smeared on the side of his mouth in his enthusiasm to eat it, but Elain grabbed his hand.

“Let me,  _mate._ ” and she leaned up, fully pressing her chest against his as she backed him onto the wall behind them and her tongue darted out, licking the cream off.

Lucien froze and Elain stepped back, watching as whatever composure he had held the entire night snapped and primal hunger shone in his eyes.

“ _Elain_.” He croaked and she giggled, her cheeks blushing furiously.

“I want tonight to be our night. I -- I want us to officially become mates. Tonight.” she said quietly and Lucien’s face slacked as she fiddled with her fingers, avoiding his gaze. “ _Again_ , I had planned for this to be a more...romantic announcement but you’re being obnoxious so no romance for you.”

Lucien ran a hand down his face and let out a breath before laughing shakily and then his hands pulled her against him, roaming all over as he peppered her lips, jaw, and neck with kisses.

“I would be honored for tonight to be the night.” he said, lifting her chin for their eyes to meet. “If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

“I’m absolutely sure.” Elain replied then gave him a small, coy smile as his one index finger slid down the valley of her semi-exposed breasts. “I only brought this dress for  _you_  to take it off.”

Lucien’s grin was of pure male satisfaction. “ _That_  is something I am highly looking forward to.”

~

Nesta had been soft --  so soft with him tonight and she could tell he was melting from it. Cassian was absolute puddy in her hands and she hoped he could tell how he pretty much had the same effect on her.

Not that she would openly admit it. She didn’t need to. He knew. He always knew.

When they had danced together, it had been the first time they had been pressed so closely together in a setting like this. His hand had come around her waist and hers had settled on his shoulder and when Cassian took her other hand in his, it was shaking slightly.

He had noticed of course, but Cassian only smiled, bringing it to his lips for a small kiss then held it as if she’d evaporate should he let go for a second.

But Nesta wasn’t going anywhere. They had both been broken after that damn war but after months of putting the pieces back together, she realized  _he_  was her glue. Her very annoying, incredibly sticky, and messy glue (Gods, he was messy), but she...she loved him. And he loved her.

Since[ that day in the cabin ](http://mywritingbox.tumblr.com/post/166731592931/till-the-darkness-dies-nessian)where he had come and the two had finally talked, things had changed. He was there, always there, and he loved her, chipped edges and all. It terrified her at times what she felt for him. But Cassian always made her feel safe. Always whole.

So they had danced and laughed and Nesta realized how long it had been since she’d laughed like this.

“Are you thinking about us doing naughty things, Nes? Cause you’re staring.” he said and Nesta blinked, pulled back to reality. The two had finally slipped away, up to the balcony that gave them a view of the whole party. Her hands were resting on the railing as Cassian leaned against it, that stupid smirk back on his face and she rolled her eyes.

“That’s what your dreams are made of, aren’t they?” she replied with a snort. “I was just thinking about how you actually look decent for once.”

He looked gorgeous. He always did even when he was sweaty and disgusting after training, he still somehow managed to look gorgeous. Not that she would  _ever_  admit that.

Cassian gave her a knowing smile as he leaned closer. “It’s okay, Nesta. It’s just us.” he said quietly and Nesta gripped the railing. He  _knew_  what that voice did to her. “I already know you’re ready to throw me against the wall and have your way with me. I fully consent.”

Nesta couldn’t help it, she laughed and his smile widened. “You’re so stupid.” she simply muttered and he laughed.

“Yeah, but I’m  _your_ stupid.” Cassian replied with a grin and suggestive wiggle of his brows.

Nesta rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips. She turned back to watch the people below them with a content sigh. “This...this is really nice.”

“It’s one of my favorite nights of the year.” Cassian agreed and his body slid next to her fully, his one arm coming around her waist. “And the real show hasn’t even begun.”

Nesta tilted her head to meet his gaze and all she found there was love. It made her blush and she turned back to glance at the ongoing party but leaned into him instead. It was too soon to be doing more in public. Everything between them was too delicate, too precious.

Her eyes fell on Elain and Lucien and she watched as Elain practically attacked him with a cupcake. Her lips twitched.

“Is Elain accepting the mating bond?” Cassian asked, his gaze following hers and Nesta nodded.

“She decided tonight would be the night.”

“How is Lucien still alive?” Cassian asked incredulously and Nesta rolled her eyes again.

“I’ve agreed to pretend nothing is happening and not think about it.” she replied and Cassian laughed then leaned dangerously close, his breath fanning on her neck and Nesta grew rigid.

“And what are you going to do when  _we_  make it official, Nesta?” he whispered into her ear and she flushed, her grip tightening on the railing again. “Because it’s definitely going to be a night you won’t forget...or you know,  _several_ nights you won’t forget.”

“ _Cassian_.” she warned, and gave him a scathing look. He only chuckled then leaned in closer, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. They were so close.  _So_  close.

“We could do things tonight that would definitely leave you unable to think about anyone else.” he murmured again and the flush in her face deepened. She glared at him.

“I will toss you over this railing if you don’t shut up.”

He laughed again and Nesta shoved him. But he was like a boomerang; she could throw him all she wanted but he’d just come right back. Cassian’s grip tightened on her waist and he pulled her completely against him again, his lips ghosting her jawline. Nesta was ready to crumble into a thousand pieces.

“I love it when I make you blush.”

“It’s usually in anger, don’t flatter yourself.” she said, clicking her tongue and he flashed her another one of his stupid smirks. It wasn’t fair, she thought, how instead of having him crumble into pieces, she was the only crumbling.

So Nesta turned her body, and now they were face to face. Her hands came up to lightly brush back his hair and then rest on his shoulders.

“Tell me,  _mate_ ,” she began and Cassian was already eagerly anticipating what would come out of her mouth. “Do all the females that keep staring at us not know you’re unavailable?”

“I haven’t paid them any mind.” he replied, leaning down to finally kiss one of her exposed shoulders. “I’m all yours, sweetheart.”

“But they look at you like they want to devour you.” Nesta said, her lips curling into a smirk and Cassian met her gaze with a raised brow. “I don’t blame them but...I wonder _Commander_ , could those girls possibly know how to touch you like I would?”

His eyes dilated in lust. “And how would you touch me, Nesta?” his voice barely a whisper. One of her hands reached up and she let her fingers lightly curl around a strand of his perfectly swept hair. She tugged, bringing his ear closer to her mouth.

“You’ll find out one of these days.”

She pushed away from him and turned back to lean on the railing, staring down at the crowds, a quiet laugh escaping her lips at his scandalized expression.

“ _Demon._ ”

“ _Your_  demon.” she corrected and smiled at him. Cassian shook his head and then started laughing. She watched him laugh and felt her heart soaring. Gods, she loved him. How disgusting.

The smile still on her lips, she nudged him with her hip and he nudged her right back.

“Want to head back down to the group?” he asked and her eyes looked back down to the crowd. Elain and Lucien were laughing in a corner so her eyes found Feyre and Rhys instead.

She watched the High Lord and Lady dance, Rhys doing ridiculous moves just to see his mate laugh and Feyre had never looked so beautiful.

Nesta looked back at Cassian, the soft smile on his face as he waited for her answer. He made her feel beautiful. He made her feel everything. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him away from the railing and closer to the back, where people were less lightly to see them.

“No. I want to stay here. I don’t feel like sharing you more than I have to tonight.” she said softly and she felt him melt all over again. Some things didn’t need to be said aloud, their bond said it loud and clear. He loved her and she loved him.

Cassian wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping her back carefully and kissed her then and it was Nesta’s turn to melt in his arms as his lips caressed hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close, the kiss matching the fire between them and never had she felt happier than in that moment.

The stars began to fall.

The Lord of Bloodshed and his Lady Death spent it deep in their kisses.

The Fox and his Flower danced, with the promise of more to come later.

And the High Lord and Lady smiled, their eyes meeting, remembering all that had happened to get to this moment. They remembered their first Starfall together and how much their love has grown since then.

The Archeron sisters had finally gone to a party together and oh, what a party.

Oh, what a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
